Tri Your Best
"Tri Your Best" is the third episode of the second season of Inanimate Insanity II, which aired on June 25th, 2013. It is the twenty-first episode overall in Inanimate Insanity. Opening walks over to the soda machine.]]The episode begins with Yin-Yang talking to himself about his own thirst. Yin then notices a soda-machine close by, making Yang strive for a can of Dr. Fizz. Yin disagrees, explaining that the two must keep their body pure. Eventually the two argue about what they want, pressing the two buttons numerous times, causing a vacuum to suck the arguing Yin-Yang out of sight. The shot changes to inside a laboratory, where Test Tube is studying through a microscope, when Yin-Yang suddenly travels down the transportation tube, and pops into the laboratory. Test Tube is astounded that Yin-Yang has discovered her lab, and justifies the "Science Rules" to him. Immediately, Yin-Yang begins breaking the first rule, "Don't touch anything", by reaching for and poking an electrical tube. As Test Tube panics, Yin explains that if he was not attached to Yang, he would do nothing wrong. Test Tube then showcases her newest experiment; Experiment 626, created exactly for the reason to separate Yin and Yang, as so they would not argue anymore for the benefit of Team Bright Lights. After moments of arguing between the two, Test Tube shoves the experiment into the mouth of Yin-Yang, causing him to float into the air, begin glowing, and eventually split in two. As Test Tube happily succeeded her experiment, the newly separated Yang runs over and smashes the electrical tube he touched earlier, and then smashed through the roof. Later, the scene changes to Knife and Trophy, who is sitting on a lawn chair, saying that he dropped his protein milkshake, and tells Knife to go make another one. As Knife attempts to disobey the command, Trophy quickly takes out the previously taken photograph, therefore causing Knife to give in, yet again. He is seen moments later blending the milkshake while MePhone4 begins the elimination, but is halted by MePhone for being obnoxious. Voting Results The results of the Bright Lights' elimination in this episode were as follows: As the elimination began, Paintbrush calls to attention the absence of Test Tube and Yin-Yang. The two enter seconds later, as Apple notes Yin-Yang's new appearance. Yin reveals the previous separation, in which MePad is impressed with, but also revealing that Yang had run away. MePhone disregards this, and continues with the elimination, firstly revealing the prizes as sticks. Marshmallow, Apple and Test Tube recieve their sticks, while Apple gives her stick to Marshmallow as a present. Paintbrush, Lightbulb and Fan are also called safe, while Lightbulb decides to eat her stick, explaining that she would have to deal with it not being as "spectacular" as oatmeal raisin. Cherries and Yin-Yang (or rather, Yin), are shown as the bottom two, as MePhone makes the connection between the good relationship between Cherries, and the bad relationship between Yin-Yang. MePad reveals the votes, and Cherries is eliminated. Before Cherries' exeunt, he reveals that he was the one who sent Marshmallow to Mars in the previous episode. He explains that he was upset that they didn't like his jokes, and apologized to the voiceless Box. Cherries then begins to make a final statement, when Yang suddenly flies into screen and knocks Cherries into the Rejection Portal. Challenge Rundown MePhone4 then preview the next challenge as a triathlon, although Apple questions this as well. He then explains that the team captains, Lightbulb and Baseball, will not compete, causing Lightbulb to begin acting hopeless, while unfolding a lawn chair, and falling into it wearing sunglasses, Baseball doing that too. Challenge Breakdown Nickel then takes the initiative, choosing Soap as the first competitor due to her being "useless" in his eyes. He then goes for Trophy, who passes this onto Knife, threatening him to compete with the picture. Suitcase suggests Balloon, who disagrees himself, saying he was too slow. Microphone then begins to inhale, but is stopped by Nickel, who quickly allows her to compete. Paintbrush then confronts the relaxing Lightbulb, telling her to pick three people. Lightbulb aimlessly chooses Yin-Yang, along with Test Tube, and Fan, with whom she confuses with Paper. The challenge then begins as Test Tube (complete with a cork), jumps into the pool, leaving Soap nervously behind. She is then pressured and kicked into the pool by Nickel, explaining it was clean, when Test Tube reverts this, explaining the several types of bacteria in the pool, further horrifying Soap. Toilet happily asks MePhone4 if he is in need for any assistance, while accidentally spilling toilet water on him, and being later kicked into the pool. While in the pool, Toilet's water begins to spread, causing Soap to literally zip out of the pool. MePhone4 then tells Toilet to leave the pool and fetch some green wires. Toilet then does so, but accidentally knocks Box into the pool, causing Balloon to attempt saving him, but only to his failure. Test Tube finally exits the pool, and passes onto Yin and Yang. The two both ride the bike, with Yang at the wheel. Soap then exits the pool, and passes onto Knife. As the two bike riders are neck and neck, Yang picks up Yin and throws him at Knife, knocking him off and breaking his leg. The shot then changes to Box, who is still underwater. A newly introduced Life-Ring then jumps into the pool to Box's safety, causing Cheesy to crack another joke. While Knife slowly crawls to Microphone, Yang makes it to Fan, and shouts at him to run. Microphone then notices Knife, and shouts if he is okay, only hurting him more, and being yelled at to run. Fan realizes that Microphone is catching up, (jotting this down in a blog post ) when Fan gets the idea for Microphone to scream, and sending him off to the finish line, causing the Bright Lights to receive their first win. After Nickel scowls Microphone for her shouting, Trophy begins to sadly realize what his blackmailing has caused, only to deceive Knife, and continue on with it anyways. Yin then confronts Yang, and yells at him for his reckless behavior, when Yang begins to shout at Yin, and later uppercut Marshmallow. Yin then comes to realize his reasoning for being attached to Yang, and convinces Test Tube to give them the antidote. While Yang becomes reluctant to this, Knife attacks him and forces him to drink the solution. The two are then morphed back together, causing Test Tube to yell out about her laboratory, but recall that moments later. Lightbulb is also shown in the ending scene, still on her lawn chair with her sunglasses. She then begins talking to the viewers, saying how "rebellious" she was for staying up past her 7:46 PM bedtime, only to then fold up her chair, and walk off screen. YoungArts 2014 A shorter version of this episode was shown at YoungArts 2014. There's what happened, as follows. A cartoon TDI-esque Adam is in his bedroom while a guitar plays, says "Hi there! My name is Adam Katz, and I'm from Woodbury, New York. Today, I'd like to show you my animation called, Inanimate Insanity! I hope you enjoy!" Then it goes to the episode. The Differences *The intro plays before the scene where Yin-Yang is at the soda machine. *Half of the intro plays after Yang breaks out of Test Tube's Labratory. *2:05 to 4:43 is cut out. *4:59 to 5:18 is cut out. *5:38 to 5:42 is cut out. *6:38 to 6:42 is cut out. *The Life-Ring's voice is deeper. *8:02 to 8:07 is cut out. *8:34 to 8:37 is cut out. *8:56 to 9:30 is cut out. *9:42 to 9:45 is cut out. *10:14 to 10:16 is cut out. *The "Vote the Grand Slams" moment is cut out. *For Life-Ring, the actor is Adam Katz instead of Anant Sriram. *Baseball does not appear at all, except in the title screen. Credits Here are the credits used for YoungArts 2014. --- Created by Adam Katz --- Written By Adam Katz Brian Koch Taylor Grodin Justin Chapman --- Cast Yin-Yang --- Marco Bonomo Test Tube --- Adam Katz Knife --- Justin Chapman Fan --- Brian Koch MePhone --- Mark Katz Microphone --- Hailey Chapman Nickel --- Adam Katz Soap --- Kacie Chapman Suitcase --- Samuel Thornbury Balloon --- Nate Groth Lightbulb --- Michael Bruzzone Paintbrush --- Taylor Grodin Toilet --- Taylor Grodin Life-Ring --- Adam Katz Cheesy --- Aaron Shapiro Apple --- Adam Katz Trophy --- Justin Napolitano References *Yin-Yang argue over a soda called Dr. Fizz which is a reference to the soda Dr. Pepper. *Lightbulb says "Oh Snap", which is a reference to That's So Raven, where the titular character usually says it. *Test Tube calls one of her experiments "Experiment 626", which is a reference to "Lilo & Stitch". *While flying near the end of the episode, Fan comments, "Not today!" in the same way Buzz Lightyear declares while fly- er, "falling with style" near the end of the original Toy Story. *MePhone4 makes a reference to the previous episode The Arena Of Death when explaining that the team captains could not compete, complete with him and Lightbulb re-stating the same exact worded lines. **These are both the third episode of the season they come from, just as every Season 2 episode has refrenced the Season 1 episode of the same number. *Several references are made within the experiments of Test Tube's laboratory including: **The Poltergust 3000 from Luigi's Mansion. **The "Bow-in-ator", referencing to the previous character, Bow, as well as from Phineas and Ferb. **Speaking of Phineas and Ferb, a small version of Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Magnetism Magnifer, his invention from the first episode of the series, is present. **A case of plutonium from Back to the Future. *Test Tube uses a cork while swimming, similar to OJ in Season 1. *Baseball and Lightbulb's glasses are very similiar to Rainbow Dash's glasses. Trivia *New assets are used in this episode: **Knife's broken leg **"L" mouth **Lifering's body **Yang's white mouths **Yang's red mouths **Yang's red eyes *Cherries is eliminated with 974 votes, the fifth-most out of any object show in existence, and the fourth-most out of any Inanimate Insanity contestant. *Test Tube's laboratory includes the following rules: **1. Don't touch anything! **2. Don't drink substances that are neon colors! **3. Catch-phrases don't make one "cool." **4. Don't lick the counters without a license. *A shorter variant of this episode was presented at YoungArts 2014. See the YoungArts 2014 section for more details. *Even if Balloon could get in the water he would still fail to save Box because he would float. Goofs *The electrical tube in Test Tube's laboratory randomly switches from the left and right of the bookshelf of experiments. *MePhone4 insults Apple for not knowing what "Triathalon" means. In the next scene, an entirely new group of people is in front of MePhone4. *When Test Tube passes on to Yin-Yang, her cork suddenly vanishes. *Knife's broken leg switches between his left and right when talking to Microphone and when confronting Yang. *When Box sits on the side of the pool after the rescue, the perspective is incorrect *On MePad's screen, the liquid of Test Tube's icon disappears and appears again. *When Test Tube gets out of the water, the cork is in front of her. *Box couldn't sink that fast, it would've taken a few seconds before he gets wet and sinks. **There could've been something heavy inside him at the time. Episode Category:Season 2 Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Episodes Category:Elimination Episodes Category:Viewers Vote Category:Non-Merged Episodes Category:Non Merged Episode